The Kayeru
by DeLila
Summary: This is my first fic on ff.n. Anyway, this chapter is like a "Meet the Character" thing. About 10 people have read it before, and loved it. Expect 6 more chapters soon, as I've completed them already. JUST READ IT PLEASE!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Kayeru  
  
By "DeLila"  
  
  
A/N: OK, this isn't my first fic, but my first on fanfiction.net.OK?   
OK.  
Disclaimer: You know who belongs to J.K. Rowling. Jewelyana and Lavena  
belong to me (Although Lavena's appearance belong's to my friend Aja,  
used by permission). Romania belongs to herself. England belongs to   
herself too. OK, all is settled. Let me begin my fanfic!  
Another A/N: Jewelyana is pronounced like they name "Juliana."   
Lavena is pronounced "lah-VEEN-ah." Quendi is pronounced "Qwen-dEE."  
  
"Quendi!" called a familiar voice far away.  
Jewelyana Eibermin spun around. In the distance, she could see   
a person about sixteen years old with black hair and dark eyes standing  
on a few suitcases piled up. She recognized him as Sirius Black, her   
boyfriend for about a year.  
Jewelyana was at King's Cross station, looking for her friends   
from Hogwarts. She ran over to where now Lavena Saetaenia and Lily   
Evans were now calling "Jewely!"  
"Hi everyone!" said Jewelyana. Six people were now looking at   
Jewelyana, a girl with long black hair, (natural) blue-violet eyes,   
and tanned skin.  
"Hi Jewely!" said Lavena, a girl with brown hair, greenish-grey  
eyes, and lighter skin. She was pretty short for her age. She could   
easily have blended in with a 4th year class.  
"Hi Jewelyana," said Lily.  
"Hi Quendi," said James Potter, Remus Lupin and Petter   
Pettigrew at the same time. Quendi was they're nickname for her.   
Jewelyana had thought of it.  
"Buena Ziua Quendi," said Sirius with a really bad accent.   
Jewelyana had tried to teach him some Romanian, but that's all he   
remembered (By the way, that means "Hello.").  
"Buena Ziua Sirius! Ce mai face?" Jewelyana asked him in   
Romanian. He looked at her curiously and asked, "What?!?"  
She said, "It means 'What are you doing?' OK?"  
"So anyway, finally, I found you all! It's impossible here!"   
said Jewelyana. She had been looking for them for about an hour   
hopelessly.  
"Well, it's about time, the train is coming in a few minutes,   
and we wouldn't want our poor little Jewelyana all alone in King's   
Cross station, now would we?" joked Sirius. She narrowed her eyes at   
him, put a smile on her face, and nodded with a tilted head. Jewelyana  
knew would be pretty unhappy if Jewelyana didn't come to Hogwarts.  
Soon the train had come. They all went through the barrier, and  
went on the train. They found a compartment for themselves, and stayed there until they got to Hogwarts. When they got there, they had the Sorting, the feast, blah blah blah (people, you know this stuff.). And then they went to sleep.  
Now we jump to the weekend, since class time is very boring.   
So it is the first Hogsmeade weekend. Sirius and co. go to Zonkos   
(duh!) And Lavena, Lily, and Jewelyana go to Three Broomsticks. Lavena  
and Lily talked the whole time, but Jewelyana sat there looking all   
sad. And that's what she was.  
  
  
Yet another A/N: Wow, what an exciting chapter (people, this is   
sarcasm)! If you like it, I'll type more. If you don't like it, I'll   
still type more! But, if you wanna know why Jewelyana is sad and if   
Lavena is really a Death Eater (no, she isn't), you have to review this  
thing!!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Kayeru  
  
By "DeLila"  
  
Disclaimer: Everybody's mine! Especially Sirius! And did I mention that I am lying? OK, here is what/who belongs to what/who: Jewelyana, Lavena,  
and Alana are mine and everyone you recognize is J.K. Rowling's.   
There.  
A/N: No, this is NOT an L/J. NO, this is NOT a Mary Sue (with  
an "exotic" name). Thank you.  
Jewelyana is pronounced like the name "Juliana." Lavena is   
pronounced "lah-VEEN-ah." And Quendi is pronounced "Qwen-DEE."  
  
  
"What's wrong?' asked Lavena after a while.  
Jewelyana looked up at them. She couldn't tell them what was   
bothering her. "Nothing," she replied lamely.  
So there passed the weekend. Jewelyana's birthday was on   
Saturday, and as the day drew closer, she got sadder and sadder.   
Then on Saturday morning, she woke up to a, "Happy Birthday Jewelyana."  
Standing over her was Sirius, smiling at her. Jewelyana opened   
her eyes and moaned. She said, "Ugh, don't wake me up. I hate my   
birthday this year."  
Sirius took a step back and looked at her. He asked, "Wait, am  
i missing something here? Almost everyone likes their birthday! Are   
you sick? What's wrong?"  
Jewelyana looked at him sleepily. "I'll tell you at 7:00, at   
the lake."  
So the day passed very slowly for Jewelyana. She wished she   
wasn't 16 today. For a very good reason too.  
Then 7:00 came. She went outside to the lake and was met by   
Sirius a few seconds after. They sat on the ground and Sirius asked   
her, "So what's wrong?"  
Jewelyana thought a bit. "OK, I'll start it here. You know my   
nickname, Quendi? Guess what that means?"  
Sirius didn't know. So Jewelyana said, "It's Elvish for "elf."  
Sirius looked at her like she belong in the ice box. Elves   
didn't exist, did they? What on earth did Jewelyana mean?  
"OK, now let me explain, and don't interupt me until I say you  
can ask questions. So here goes. It all started that one of my   
parents, my mom, was an elf. My dad was a wizard. So I was born as a   
half-elf. I learned the language, the history, everything. Questions?"  
No questions from Sirius.  
"So then let me contnue. When I was eight, I had learned the   
language very well, and I came across something while studying their   
history. It was a prophecy in elvish. I'll tell you it in English. It   
read: 'This is the prophecy of the Kayeru. Long after the elves have   
lost their powers, a half-elven child shall be born,  
with hair as black as the night and eyes violet-blue. She will have   
dark skin, possess the old powers, and will have a mission. When she   
is ten and six years (sixteen years old), she will have to defeat the   
Dark Lord. She will have two helpers. They will be chosen if they could   
read this:'  
And the rest noody could ever decipher, except the chosen   
followers, and me, since I have to know if they are the chosen. And I   
have to train, and I have to find the helpers, and in the end, I have   
to defeat the Dark Lord — Voldemort."  
Sirius sat there and stared. After a long while, he asked,   
"Are you sure you are her? I mean, anyone could look like you —"  
"Sirius! I am half-elven! I have black hair, I have blue-violet  
eyes!" The she whispered: "No one else looks like me. No one else has   
my eyes. I'm the Kayeru."  
"Are you serious?"  
Jewelyana couldn't even joke by saying, "No, you are." She said  
, "I'm not joking. I'll even prove it."  
Then she stood up. She threw her hands in the air and took a   
deep breath. At that moment, her robes and hair started to fly out   
behind her, even though it was a windless night. Then her feet started   
to come off the ground, four feet into the air. A second later, she had  
shrunken to five feet tall (she was five feet six inches). She had   
come down to the ground and said, "See. This is my elven form. That is  
one of the old powers. I. am. the. Kayeru."  
"And so now my journey begins. I have to find the helpers. I   
brought paper and quil so I could write down what it says." She wrote   
down two sentences, and handed the paper to Sirius. "Can you read   
either one of them?"  
Sirius looked. He felt stupid, of course he wouldn't know what  
it said. Then, he understood what it said. He put his hand over his   
heart and recited the first sentence absentmindedly. "I promise to help   
the Kayeru. I will go everywhere with her, even to the grave. I will never   
betray her."  
"Yes, that's what it means," said Jewelyana quietly. "Will you help?"  
Sirius thought. Would he help her, and be the perfect boyfriend,   
or be an idiot and leave her? "OK, I'll help."  
Jewelyana threw her arms around him. "Thank you SO much!"  
Then they would've went back into the castle, but then someone  
came from behind. "Hello, Jewelyana," said Lavena's voice.  
Jewelyana turned around. There she saw Lavena standing there.  
"So I guess you heard us, huh?'  
"Yes, I did. And I would like to try out for partner number 2.  
"  
Jewelyana gave her the paper. Then, after a few moment's   
thoughts, she put her hand over her heart and said, absentmindedly   
like Sirius, "I promise to help the Kayeru also. I will help her   
learn her powers, and how to fight the Dark Lord."  
"Yes, right again! So will you do it?"  
"Sure."  
"Great!" said Jewelyana, slightly happier. "That was easier  
than I thought! Tommorow I can start my mission! We can meet in Sirius  
' dorm, since James and company have detention!"  
  
When Lavena and Jewelyana went back to their dorms, they were   
met by Lily and a girl named Alana, who was in their dorm. "Where did   
you and Sirius go and what did you do?" asked Lily suspiciously.  
Jewelyana sat there checking out the sweets Sirius gave her for  
her birthday. Then she simply said, "Oh, we went to the lake and I   
helped Sirius with History of Magic."  
Lily and Alana didn't seem to buy this, but they left her   
alone. Jewelyana went to sleep, and waited for tommorow.  
  
  
A/N: OK, if no one reviews this thing, it won't be posted here anymore.  
That prophecy wasn't good, I know, but I am not in the poetic mood.  
Stupid place to meet too, but I'm just a poor strange child!!! 


End file.
